Sexual Magnetism
by Cliscia
Summary: Gaz has been controlling her brother for years; it's nothing new. What would a little incest on the side hurt? It's just another game, after all.


**Well fuck my ass and call me a beaver, this pairing is hot as fuck and I don't understand why there's not more work for it. Incest too disturbing? Shit, this is the Invader Zim fandom, where xenophilia runs rampant. So keep an open mind, because you know Gaz is cool as fuck (no seriously, if she were a guy everyone would be shipping her everywhere, regardless of her relationship to Dib (I guess people only like incest if it involves two guys or twins)). Also keep adding me to MSN, I love talking to you guys.**

* * *

><p>"...Gaz? Where are you going?"<p>

Such a loud, abrasive voice. She hated that voice.

"Out." Gaz's eyes did not stray from the mirror as she applied a fine layer of lip gloss over her already black painted lips. Her focus stayed on the applicator as she dragged it over her bottom lip.

"Dad says you can't go out. He said so last week." Dib stood in the doorway, eyeing her, but making his gaze didn't travel too far south. Just on her face. The rest shouldn't ever be seen by someone in the same family.

"Fuck what dad said. You don't follow the rules either. You and Zim are always out playing or doing whatever it is you do, and he told you to leave 'that poor foreign boy!' alone." Even through squinted eyes, she could tell that she looked gorgeous. Gaz swept at her bangs with a finely manicured hand. Black nails. Black lipstick. Black lingerie. Tonight, she was going to live.

"That's a lot different then what you're doing! ...What are you doing, anyway? You're not seriously going to go out looking like that, are you?"

Gaz clenched her fist, slamming the lip gloss down on the counter. The impact made the tube squirt out a stream of opaque gloss onto the mirror. "I just want to get ready. Can't you see I'm trying to get ready? Where I'm going is not any of _your_ business." Brown eyes met, and Dib cowered in the face of his sister.

"It's my business when you're dressed like that!"

"So what _Dib_. I'm seventeen, horny, and want to fucking get laid. Not that you would know about that."

Dib sputtered, his eyes widening as he took in more of his sister. It was much more information than he needed to know. He slapped his hand across his eyes, and put his other one out so that she was covered in his vision. "G-Gaz! I don't need to know that!"

"You're the one who asked, now get out of here." Zipping up her makeup pouch, she eyed herself once more in the mirror. Deeming herself acceptable. Gaz turned and glared as Dib continued to block her path.

One thing that Gaz hated about growing up was that she did very little of it, and her brother did a fair amount of it. Physically, anyway. Shorter than normal, Dib towered over her at six feet. It made her angrier than almost anything, the sheer fact that she, the superior one, was dwarfed by such a worthless boy. A boy who happened to be her _brother._

Gaz pushed at his chest, but he refused to budge. Her hands once again became fists as she contemplated punching him. Not that he would ever hit her back, that's not what she was worried about, but her bob was perfection and becoming violent might ruin that.

"What the fuck is your problem Dib. Get a fucking life."

"No way, I'm not letting you get raped by a bunch of way older guys. That's crazy!" But even though Dib had eight inches on her, a lifetime of being bullied made its mark and he began to falter.

For a while, they simply stared at each other. A blush crept up Dib's neck when his eyes continued to dart down to his sister's almost bare cleavage. He tried to divert his gaze, but looking Gaz in the eye was a lot more terrifying than staring at her tits. Dib shifted nervously. Gaz continued to glare. Not all things went unnoticed, however, and Gaz's lips twitched wickedly in deviousness.

"Fine Dib, if you want me to stay home, I'll stay home." His face lit up in relief, but dropped almost instantly when Gaz advanced towards him and pressed her hands against his chest. "But I didn't dress up for nothing, and I don't plan on being horny the rest of the night."

She could feel his heartbeat pounding underneath that stupid blank smiley face shirt of his. His quickening breath, the sweat gathering at his temples. One thing that she had learned from gaming was that walls were meant to be torn down, boundaries were meant to be cleared, and everything was meant to be conquered. This, of course, had always included her brother. Being the far superior one, Gaz had no qualms about the idea that was forming in her head.

"What?" His voice was a whisper, barely audible, but yet she heard him.

"I changed my mind. I think I'm staying home tonight, since you wanted me to _so bad._" All it took was one subtle move of her upper arm, and her breasts were pushed together perfectly upon her brother's chest.

Underneath her, she could feel him literally breaking. Such wonderful, beautiful turmoil. Gaz has known for a long time the secret stares he had given her. Never before had she addressed them. She knew that she was gorgeous and perfect, no need for even more confirmation. But the idea of having someone so close that could satisfy her was just simply thrilling, and her impulse begged to be acted upon.

"...I did want you to stay home. Whatever it is, stay home." Still that soft voice. Much better than his earlier tone.

"Whatever?"

"...Whatever." Oh, how wonderful he sounded when his stupid voice was speaking music to her ears.

"I don't know," Gaz said, pushing herself off Dib's chest suddenly and going back to the mirror, "it took a long time for me to get ready. You're going to have to convince me."

She frowned, but her dark eyes looked at him with intense amusement. Leaning forward, Gaz spread her legs just slightly, and Dib became aware that she was wearing no underwear beneath her lace skirt. She watched him coyly, heat growing inside of her. Yes, this would be much better than staying home.

Dib started to speak, but his voice caught in his throat and he coughed. "P-Please stay! You know what Dad says; it's really not safe out there. If something happened to you, I couldn't live with it."

Restraining herself from rolling her eyes, Gaz picked up her powder and began to reapply it. Waiting for her brother to make his move, she realized he was far too stupid to bite at the bait she was throwing to him. "Well? I still have to do my blush, but you can get down on your knees and kiss my ass."

Dib stared at her, dumbstruck, and once again Gaz attacked him with words like venom. "Come on! Go!"

Threat was the best encouragement, even if the words didn't have to be explicit. Years of abuse, and Dib knew his place. He jumped, but Gaz grinned inwardly when he obeyed and rushed down to kneel behind her. She could hear his heavy breathing, and could almost taste his terror. Wrong. This was so wrong. Or at least, that was what society said. But a life of the paranormal and very little parental guidance left them oblivious and uncaring of the outside world. Outwardly, Gaz did not react, but when Dib set his hand on her bare bottom, inwardly she soared. Domination.

Trembling hands and soft lips slowly made contact with her skin, and Gaz busied herself with her makeup. Never would she show a reaction. From behind her, she could feel the first kiss against her backside. Wonderful, so wonderful. This was how it was supposed to be, with him beneath her and her above him. But the night was young, and she would not be content with such kisses of trepidation.

"I don't feel any fucking loving on those kisses." Scoffing, she resumed applying the pale powder.

After a few minutes, the kisses became less meek, and Gaz could feel her brother's open mouth against her asscheek. He mouthed at her, sighing against her skin as he kissed her and kneaded her cheeks. Wonderful, so wonderful. But she was the dominant one, and that needed to be laid out.

"Look up for a second. Do you think I need more black eye shadow?"

Dib gawked at her, at a loss for words. "Ah-"

"I don't care, just come on and keep kissing it."

His nose rubbed against her backside as he continued to kiss her. Desperate kisses were placed everywhere, growing closer to her pussy. Desperate. What a nice word, perfect to describe what he was. Just a desperate little pig, willing to fuck his sister because the alien boy down the road wouldn't give him the time of day. Gaz smiled, feeling almost high. Oh, she wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hurt him so bad. She scowled.

"You know, if I just stuck my ass out there, _fifty_ other guys at the club could do a better job than you can! Jesus, let me help you."

Her heart pounded in her chest as she lifted her knee up onto the countertop. Dib breathed in sharply beneath her at the view she was undoubtedly giving him. She knew he was a virgin. And he was her brother. One glance in the mirror, and Gaz could see the need that burned on his face as he stared at her pussy.

"Well?"

No more words needed to be said, and Dib lunged forward both hands spreading her ass as he kissed her deeply. His thumbs rested on the outside of her pussy lips, opening her just slightly, and Gaz knew that he so desperately needed to touch her.

"And try not to tremble so much, I still have to put on the black, remember?" Her voice sounded disgusted, and while she was not, Dib did not need to know that. "Do it like you mean it, fucking pig."

Dib complied, dragging his tongue along her skin and kissing her so that the bottom of his chin rubbed against her cunt. Wet sounds came from where he worshipped her, and Gaz pretended to be busy while she soaked up the feeling of completely dominating her brother.

"And you better do a better job when I show you my pussy, or I'm going to the party and getting all kinds of other dicks."

Another his of breath, and even more kisses were laid upon her ass. Dib's hands gripped her tightly to keep her in place, but she rocked forward and backward with the force of how hard he kissed her.

They continued for a while, Dib kissing her and Gaz pretending to be unfazed. Black makeup was scattered across the counter. She began to pick it up, and rezipped the bag closed when she finished. Her brother still kissed her passionately, but after a few minutes, she became bored. Reaching around, Gaz pulled Dib's head back by his scythe-like mohawk and placed her hand upon her ass, fingers covering her pussy slightly.

"I want you to tell me this is the most gorgeous ass you've ever seen," she said as she pulled her hand up slowly, parting her lips.

"It-" his voice failed him, and she glared down in wicked amusement, "it's the most gorgeous ass I've ever seen."

"Because it's the only ass you've ever seen, right? But you like it like this, don't you? With your little sister? Stupid Dib, you do love this. And you don't just love my ass either, do you? You like my pussy like this, you like it when I spread it." Her fingers repeated the motion, black nails holding open her lips. "Just look at it, don't even touch yourself."

Through the mirror, she could see Dib's covered erection. She was torturing him, and she loved it. Gaz could see her brother stare at her most private parts, and the deviousness of their activity was making her go wild.

"Isn't it perfect? It's perfect isn't it."

"...Yes." What a broken voice.

"Oh really? You want it?"

"Oh yes, please."

"Really?"

Need could be no more clearer on Dib's face, and that was exactly what Gaz wanted. Having him at his utmost depravity, completely under her finger. Wonderful. And so getting what she wanted, Gaz smirked and pulled down her skirt, beginning to walk away in high black heels.

"I don't think so. You don't fucking deserve it. Guess I'm going to the club then."

"I-" She could hear him behind her, and knew that this sealed the taboo deal. "I'll do whatever you want!"

Gaz spinned to face him suddenly, a shameless grin on her face. Her purple hair bobbed with the momentum, perfect curls framing her face on either side. "Why aren't you looking at my ass!"

"W-Well because I thought you were mad at me!" His eyebrows furrowed, a pitiful look crossing his face.

Faking annoyance, Gaz hopped up on the counter and slowly spread her legs, putting one foot on the bathtub edge and the other next to her makeup bag. Dib's eyes widened, staring again at her shaved pussy as she began to lower her bra straps.

"What am I doing?"

"You're- you're t-taking off your bra, you're showing me your tits." Dib breathed heavily, chest heaving as he tried not to rub the front of his crotch. Gaz looked down at him with lowered eyes and long lashes, frowning.

"And do you like that, _Dib?_ You like seeing your sister's tits? Nice aren't they, so much better than the girls' in your class. I haven't ever heard you tell me."

"B-But they are beautiful!" He sputtered, trying to get back on her good side. "You're right, they're so much better! Especially better than Zita's-"

Gaz was in no mood to hear that her brother had been looking at other girls' chests, and shushed him when she thrust out one of her stocking covered feet. "Uh-uh, too late. Can you just clean my shoes?"

"Clean your shoes?" So pitiful.

"They're a little dirty."

Rushing to obey, Dib lifted the bottom of his shirt but Gaz pushed him back with her foot. "Oh no, spit. With your tongue, too. I want to see them shine."

Flipping her hair back and looking to the side, she glanced down when Dib wasn't looking to watch him lick her heels. His tongue wrapped around the heel the best it could, and started to lick around the wedge. Disgusting, so low and menial. It was exactly how he should be, how he was supposed to be. Beneath her. Her servant. So low that he was reduced to cleaning her heels with his own mouth.

It was exciting her beyond belief. The sigh of her brother beneath her sent a rush of adrenaline straight down to her crotch, which begged to be touched. She could almost feel her pussy dripping with excitement as Dib continued to lick her shoes. She hummed in fake annoyance, giving him a couple more minutes to finish his task before deciding that it was high time he showed his true colors.

Pushing him back and kicking him just slightly in the face, Gaz closed her legs. "Get naked."

Again, Dib gawked. It was as if he expected to only see her, and not let her have the pleasure of seeing him. Of course, Gaz would never say such words as to admit that he was handsome, but she could know it for herself internally. She hadn't seen her brother naked since they were small children, and that meant very little.

"What are you waiting for, I said now!"

Dib jumped to his feet, hands trembling once again as he tore his shirt off far to fast, his pants following in the same suit. His black clothes lay upon the floor in a matter of seconds while his hand tried to hide his now very prominent erection. Gaz could tell that he was slightly bigger than normal, and was inwardly pleased, but paid him no attention.

Standing, she brushed by him and out of the bathroom. She knew he was following, and could hear the patter of his feet behind her. Unlocking her bedroom door, she crossed her dark room to lay upon her bed, legs over the side so that her pussy was upon full display. She could see Dib standing in the doorway, and barked at him to close the door and join her. The second the door closed, the room lit up with a faint purple light and she looked up at the ceiling, waiting until she felt his hands on her thighs.

"Now Dib, I'll let you lick me as much as you want. And you'd better do a fucking good job, or I'll call all of this off let my _security_ deal with you." She could feel him gulp and look around the room, seemingly harmless toys waiting for her command to attack.

Again his hands trembled and his breath came in quickly and uneven. Minutes passed as he merely stared at her, gulping and nervous. Becoming exasperated, Gaz sighed in annoyance and grabbed the back of his head, pressing his face into her crotch. Dib gave a muffled protest, but calmed almost immediately. It took another minute for him to give the first tentative lick, but when he did, Gaz almost melted.

"Slowly, and go ahead and touch yourself. But you better not cum."

Happy, she settled down and relaxed on her bed. Dib's tongue guided up and down her lips, teasing the outside before pressing flat against her folds. He had obviously never done it before, but just the feeling of his wet, hot mouth against her pussy felt amazing. She made a content noise, closing her eyes and smiling. So good, so absolutely wonderful as she was being pleasured. No one had ever gone down on her before, and the experience was amazing.

"You're such a worthless thing, eating my pussy and touching yourself. And your own sister, too! Don't think I can't hear you, I can hear all of it with you pumping your worthless cock like that."

The vibrations of his whimper against Gaz's pussy made her gasp. This encouragement pushed Dib along, tonguing at her clit before moving down to lick around the outside of her cunt. It was such a euphoric feeling, so dirty and depraved, and Gaz loved every second of it. Loved every second of feeling her brother eat her out, his tongue rubbing her everywhere. She knew he could taste her juices, and loved that he didn't complain one bit. Loved that he ate her up, jacking off to being able to worship her.

Dib made wet sounds as he open mouth kissed her cunt. His nose rubbed against her clit, and her sounds encouraged him to continue that for a while. Gaz could feel her pussy clench, needy for more.

"I want to hear you say how worthless you are."

His voice was muffled by his face in her pussy and he stopped jerking as fast, but Gaz was satisfied when she heard his voice. He mumbled it over and over, just the way she liked to hear it as he continued to suck and lick.

"Oh, yes." Gaz squealed in delight, something she did very rarely, and tightened her legs around her brother's head. "You're so lucky to have me, you'll never have anyone else like me, will you." A muffled "no" and she let go with her thighs, letting them fall back against the bed once again. Something in Dib seemed to change with this and he continued to mumble against her.

"I'm so lucky, you're so beautiful, oh god. Oh god your tits and your perfect ass a-and your clit, oh god, oh god Gaz I can't- I can't I don't know what I don't even know what oh god you're so perfect I'm so worthless..."

Dib trailed off, continuing to mouth and lick and suck at her. Of course, she'd known for a while that he wanted her. Dib was always fairly devious, although he liked to cover it up. A xenophile, definitely, but how long he'd had incestuous fantasies she didn't know. Because how could he not? He was sucking her clit and proclaiming her beauty and perfection all in the same breath. Her, Gaz, his sister. Saying how perfect her pussy was, how good it tasted as he jerked himself off.

But the feeling of need only continued to rise, and Gaz needed more stimulation. Something more than just Dib's tongue on her clit and in her cunt. Sitting up, she looked down at him between her legs, and motioned for him to join her on her bed. His eyebrows furrowed, but he complied and rose to her command. No longer did he try to hide his erection, and Gaz stared blatantly at it. His face almost radiated from embarrassment in the dark, and she reached out to touch him. Dib jumped when her hand met his bare chest, and she pushed him down harshly. He landed with a thud, but did not protest or move when she climbed over him.

"You are so fucking sick, so worthless and pathetic. Stupid, stupid Dib. I'm the best you'll ever have, I'm the _only_ you'll ever have. And I'll be the first, too." Her heart pounded in her chest and her pussy ached with anticipation.

"G-Gaz what are you-"

"Shut up and stay quiet, I don't want to hear your stupid mouth unless you're talking about me properly like before. So listen up and listen good _Dib._ You're going to fuck me, and you're going to fuck me hard. And if you make me cum, I _might_ just let you finish as well."

The faint light reflected off of his glasses, and they looked at each other for a long time. Heaving chests and messy hair, there was no denying that the need was definitely there. Rotating her hips down, Gaz let the tip of her brother's cock rub against her outer lips. Dib groaned and panted slightly. But it was going too slow. Far too slow, she wanted him inside her _now._

"Well! Hurry up or I'll just go to the club anyway!"

Threats did not go unheeded to Dib, and so setting his hands on Gaz's petite hips, he guided the tip of his cock up to meet her opening. He bit his lip, looking up at her volatile face, before thrusting upward and pulling her down all at once.

It hurt, as he had not stretched her beforehand, but Gaz said nothing. She displayed no pain upon her face as her cunt was stretched beyond belief. Inside her, Dib was inside her and beneath her. His cock imbedded deep, she rocked down on him, trying to get past the painful feeling. She wasn't a virgin, and masturbated regularly, and was already incredibly wet, but it still hurt. But Dib would never know, because Gaz was dominant and Gaz showed no weakness.

"Well are you going to fuck me or not."

Dib closed his eyes as he pulled out slowly and Gaz rose. The process was repeated, and they met each other's bodies with a renewed sense of urgency. She could feel his dick throb inside her, rubbing against her inner walls. It didn't take long for the pain to fade and be replaced with pleasure as her brother started to really fuck her. Really fuck her. Hard and deep, pounding into her with force and passion. Oh, he loved it. He loved it so much, being inside her. Gaz could see him panting, hear him moaning. All of her nerves were on fire.

The sound of their flesh connecting reverberated throughout the room as she bounced upon his lap. Gaz leaned back slightly, putting her hands on Dib's thighs as support. Her pussy felt amazing, pure bliss as she was rocked into over and over. Continuous thrusts pleasuring her and Dib worshipping her, sitting up and kissing her breasts. Oh yes, she was superior. So superior, her worthless scum of a brother only a tool for her pleasure. She took all she could from him, shoving him back down and placing her hands upon his chest to help her grind up and down his cock. Sharp nails digging into his chest. Blood.

"You like being inside your sister, you love it. You love this so much, you pig. Little pig, fucking your sister so hard, watching my tits bounce. Aren't I perfect? Too perfect for you?"

Her voice was shaky, and her laugh faltered into a moan. The tip of Dib's cock brushed against her g-spot, sending her mind into a flurry of euphoria.

"Oh god yes, oh god yes right there. Fuck, f-fuck me!"

And Dib complied. Always, Dib complied. Grabbing her hips, he used all of his force to slam her down onto his cock. Gaz screamed in ecstasy, feeling her pussy tighten and drip. Come, she was going to come. The telltale signs were there as heat lit up in her abdomen. Everything became tight, so tight as she was pounded into. Her head and vision spun, unable to distinguish anything from the nirvana. Her brother. Oh, her brother.

"Oh fuck I'm going- I'm going-! Dib I'm cumming!"

Hands clenched and teeth gritted, Gaz watched Dib's face as her body exploded into something of pure feeling. Everything was hazy, but still she watched him as she came. Her thighs trembled, her whole body freezing up and spasming with the absolute euphoria of it all. Splotches of white darted across Gaz's vision, unable to any longer feel herself breathing or living. She was not living, she was simply being. Pure feeling. The world did not exist.

Nothing existed except for her and Dib, who she could faintly hear calling out her name as her insides felt hotter. He must have cum as well. Faintly, there was anger, but the rush of hormones to her brain made her only collapse upon his chest, breathing heavily. Together they lay, still connected, riding out the waves of orgasm. The two of them, dark like bruises. Purple and black. It took all Gaz had to rise.

Her body shook as she stood, fixing her skirt and pulling on her garter belts while adjusting her bra. Upon her bed, Dib watched her. She knew he was watching. Dib was always watching. Gaz knew everything about her brother.

"...Gaz? What are you doing?"

"Going out."

"But- I thought you said you'd stay home."

"If you were good enough, yeah, I would. Too bad though," she said, turning, "you were pretty horrible. I guess we'll just have to try it again. Do I have to teach you everything? Jesus, you're so stupid."

Dib looked crestfallen, sitting up and covering himself with her pillow. Gaz rolled her eyes; as if he hadn't just been inside her. But she knew one thing about controlling people: to bring them down, you first have to bring them up to be crushed in the first place.

"Don't worry Dib. You're my brother, and I never lock my door."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want me to write my ZimxDibship fic or some more GADR or I don't even fucking know, just review okay. It's always appreciated.<strong>


End file.
